thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Eggbread)
Jen: Day 168, Azriel' house Larkin almost dropped the jar of dried fruit while setting down the coffee mugs in front of the bedroom door. She caught it with her foot but it still clattered to the floor. Damned thing, now the surprise was probably spoiled. She'd looked forward to just crawling back under the covers and not having to admit she'd been out at come back. (Nevermind the breakfast she'd brought.) She opened the door quietly in case Azriel hadn't woken up, which he of course had. He still looked half asleep but his eyes were open, blinking at her. Larkin smiled to him and stooped to bring in the coffee mugs. "Sorry. I thought I'd make it back unnoticed." Izzy: "You're not very stealthy, for a thief," Azriel said muzzily. He woken somewhat when she'd left, he thought, or maybe that had been a dream -- and dozed in and out for some amount of time since, just knowing the bed was empty but still warm, wondering if she was coming back. Her things were still scattered about the room, he saw now, but that didn't mean she was coming back to bed, of course. Except that -- "Do you have breakfast?" He sniffed, stirring a bit. Smelled like coffee, and eggbread. How strange. Jen: She looked at the dishes in her hands, walking over to the bedside table to set everything down. "I 'spose I do. Here." She held out the plate with the eggbread. Izzy: He straightened, rubbing a bit of grit out of one eye, and the motion reminded him of what a mess he must look like, first thing in the morning. Well. Larkin had seen him gushing blood from his face, already. Still, he pushed his hair back between his horns, blinking the sleep away, and reached for the plate. Then, when it was in his hand, he froze. Oh. Oh no. "You ran into my brother in the kitchen, didn't you," he asked grimly. Jen: Larkin grimaced. "Yeah. Would've avoided that talk if I could've, believe me." She reached into the jar for a handful of fruit and took a mug. "Move over." Izzy: He scooted over. "Hells. Well, I hope his dreary demeanor didn't put you off the entire family." He thought about making a joke about Abel and himself not really being related, or something. He also thought about leaning in to kiss her cheek, but decided that would be pushing it. Jen: "Didn't put me off this one," she said with a wink. "I'm still here, ain't I?" Izzy: "Yes." He narrowed his eyes at her dramatically. "Where've you hidden the knife? I'm still awaiting my assassination." He took a bite of eggbread, clearly not actually concerned. Jen: "Damn. It's still in my pants." She shot a sorrowfull glance at where they lay on the floor. "Guess you'll get to live a while longer." Izzy: "Alas." He took another bite. "Suppose I'll have to keep you out of your pants." Jen: "Oh?" She hid a grin behind her coffee mug. It was still too hot so she set it onto the side table and rolled over to face Azriel. She bit into a dried peach. "Is that a promise?" Izzy: "Oh, yes. Ask anyone. I'm a terrible coward," he said solemnly. "I'll do anything to keep a knife out of my gut." He tilted his head towards her, grinning. "Absolutely anything." This was the moment he should kiss her. But, ah -- his hands were full of plate, and -- morning breath, and all that. This was awkward. He hated it. And also kind of loved it. Hells. Jen: Larkin smiled, shifting to get even more comfortable. This was a really nice bed. "Anything, huh?" She said. "Surrender your toppings then. I love blackberries." Izzy: He gasped and widened his eyes. "Never. You can take my life, but not my blackberries." He turned as if to shield the plate from her and shoved another bite into his mouth, commenting, "Abel does make terribly good eggbread, for someone who's never experienced happiness in his life," around it and turning back to spear a bit heavy with toppings and offer it out to her. Jen: She laughed and''' learned in to snatch the bite off the fork. "Aw, come on," she said, chewing. "He's not so bad to be around. He's got this brother he likes to drag. Fuckin' hilarious if you ask me." '''Izzy: "Does he?" Azriel feigned indignance. "How dare he. I happen to know his little brother. Very handsome and smooth. Silver-tongued. I expect Abel's just jealous," he said primly. Jen: "Mh-hmm." Larkin rolled onto her back, arms crossed behind her head. "Y'know, I don't usually do lazy mornings. But this is... actually not bad. Must be the company." She turned her head to look at Azriel. She really did enjoy this. Bantering with him, lounging in this warm, soft bed. Still, something nagged at her to get up, get going. Must be habit, or some survival instinct. Get away before things could turn awkward. Izzy: "Hm, well." He considered for a second, and admitted, "No, you know, I don't either. My engagements typically end with the night and I crawl off back home alone. Oh, I made that sound dreadful." He frowned. Should've considered for another second. Damn. "At any rate, yes, I agree. Must be the company." He slouched down a little, next to her, and set the plate aside to pick up his coffee, taking a sip, then edging closer to put his hip against hers. Jen: "Doesn't sound dreadful." She strechted out an arm, rested it on the pillow behind Azriel's head to see if he'd let her put it around his shoulders. "I don't even make it to the morning. Always sleep in my own bed," she said, well aware of the irony in that. Izzy: That sort of ... pleased him, somehow. He tried to not let it show too much, and shifted to let her arm drop around him. "Oh, well, I suppose that makes this your bed now, then. Squatter's rights." Jen: "It's a nice bed. Maybe I'll steal it." She hummed, making an overly contemplative face. "I wonder how I'm gonna do it. Maybe I'll have to con the owner into helping me." Izzy: "That would be quite a con," he agreed. "You know, if it were me ..." He sidled closer, tucking his shoulder under hers, and lowering his voice conspiratorially. "I would seduce him over the course of several months and win his trust, then go on a charming crime spree with him and get myself invited back to his place. I'd spend the night, and in the morning, I would arrange an awkward meeting with his brother, knowing that learning of this incident would absolutely kill my mark via sheer mortification. Then --" he clicked his tongue -- "free bed." Jen: Azriel snuggled up to her and Larkin began threading fingers through his hair. "Clever," she said. "But what if he survives? And I have to do idle banter in bed to cover my failed scheme?" Izzy: "Oh, well." He leaned his head into her touch. "Then I suppose you'd just be trapped in that horrific purgatory forever." Jen: "Or I'll just... stab him." Her hand darted out and poked into his side under his arm. Izzy: He flinched and snickered. "You'd want to get him out of the bed first, so as to not ruin it with all the blood, and such." Jen: "Oh yeah?" Larkin rolled over, one arm still draped around him, and brought their faces close enough to kiss. She grinned and bobbed her eyebrows. Izzy: He grinned back. "Of course, the danger is that so long as you're in his bed, I suspect he won't want to leave it." Jen: "S'pose there's only one way to make him then," Larkin said- then flung herself ontop him, fingers poking into the soft spots of his sides and underarms, face buried in the crook of his neck, while she pinned him with her hips and knees. Izzy: Azriel snorted in an incredibly undignified manner and squirmed under her, trying -- a bit -- to shake her off and resorting to digging his fingers into her sides, as well, to see if that did anything. Perhaps she had a hidden weak point. Wouldn't that be amusing? Jen: Larkin flinched as his fingers found a tender spot but managed to hold on to him. "Ohh, no!" She hissed between breaths and barely contained laughter. "You're not getting away that easily." She leaned in and nibbled at his neck, then let out a sputter of air against it. Izzy: "Oh, don't think I didn't see that, love." He dug into the same spot that had made her flinch, more determined this time even as he fought off his own giggles. Horribly undignified, that. Jen: Well, Azriel had taken her by surprise before but now that she was aware of the weak spot, it was easily bearable. She let go of him and flopped down sprawling on top of him just to prove how little it did. Izzy: He snorted again and gave up. "Well. It seems I am defeated. Vanquished. Slain." He draped one hand dramatically over his forehead. "What ever shall you do with me now?" Jen: "Maybe I'll just use you a a nice topper for my nice new bed," Larkin said, wriggling around to get duly comfortable and resting her elbows next to his head. Izzy: "Hmm. Sounds potentially morbid. Very you, love," he said approvingly. Jen: "Hmm." She smiled, humming lightly while thinking about another witty comment to make. Maybe about how she'd feed him eggbread and make sure he didn't die of starvation? Eh, not so romantic. All this talking was starting to tire her anyway. So, Larkin decided, she'd go the Larkin-route and just do instead of talk. She was in the perfect position for that, too. She shifted more weight to her elbows, leaning down, to capture Azriel in a deep, long kiss. Izzy: Azriel grinned against her lips. Yes. Very her, indeed, and he very much liked it. "Oh," he said between kisses, slipping his hands around the small of her back. "Oh, I see how it is." She tasted of bitter coffee and sweet fruit, and it was terribly fitting, somehow. "You only want me for my body. Well, who could blame you." Jen: Larkin chuckled, not breaking the kiss. She moved away from his lips, to kiss him his chin, his jawline, the side of his neck. God, she loved how he twisted when she did that, and that slight part of his lips. Larkin couldn't resist kissing him again. More eagerly this time, more saying oh yes, I want your body, only without words because she was done talking for now. to black Izzy: END Title: Eggbread. Summary: After spending the night, Larkin brings Azriel breakfast in bed. Much flirting and bantering ensues. Category:Text Roleplay